Par ou impar
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Era um simples jogo infantil de "par ou impar" que fazia milagres


_**Par ou impar**_

Era a última aula de poções que o professor Horácio Slughorn dava para o sexto ano de Hogwarts antes das férias festivas.

Scorpius Malfoy (Sonserino) estava entediado ao lado da amiga Rose Weasley (Grifinória) escutando, ou pelo menos tentando escutar, o que o professor falava.

- Rose – ele a chamou.

- Hum.

- Vamos brincar de _"par ou impar"_?

- _"Par ou impar"_? Quantos anos você têm? Scorpius se não notou estamos no meio da aula.

- Exato, está chato demais.

Rose o ignorou e voltou a escutar o professor.

- É assim, agente joga par ou impar e a pessoa que perder vai ter que fazer um desafio proposto pela pessoa que ganhou. Melhor de três. Topa? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Não mesmo.

- É claro, é certinha demais, por isso ninguém gosta de você – ele mentiu.

Rose olhou nervosa para ele e Scorpius sorriu por dentro. Como amava vê-la irritada.

- Eu sou impar – anunciou Rose erguendo a mão fechada no ar.

Scorpius fez o mesmo contando até três e lançaram as mãos.

- Quatro! – gritou o garoto ignorando o fato de estar no meio da aula.

Rose revirou os olhos e olhou para frente.

O loiro chegou perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Te desafio a tacar uma bola de papel no Senhor Slughorn.

A garota abriu a boca e o olhou abismada.

Scorpius sorriu pegando um pedaço de pergaminho o amassando e entregando a Rose.

- Você me paga – ela sussurrou antes de lançar a bola fazendo um tiro certeiro na careca do professor.

- Quem jogou? – Slughorn perguntou para a sala.

Todos alunos presentes apontaram para a mesa que Rose e Scorpius ocupavam.

- Senhor Malfoy, está querendo ganhar detenção?

- Eu? – Scorpius gritou indignado.

- Que isso não se repita.

O professor virou as costas e voltou a explicar as poções.

Rose começou a rir.

- Depois eu digo que é certinha demais e não acredita – ele cruzou os braços.

- Impar – Rose anunciou erguendo a mão no ar.

Scorpius contou até três e lançaram os dedos.

- Sete! – Rose gritou comemorando – Meu numero da sorte.

- Grande coisa!

- Te desafio a gritar uma frase constrangedora no próximo jogo de quadribol, assim que pegar o pomo dando vitória a Sonserina.

- O que? Bateu a cabeça Rose? O desafio que lhe dei era muito mais fácil.

Ela sorriu triunfante.

- Quem mandou ser bonzinho demais? O próximo jogo é sábado, trate de pegar o pomo.

Rose voltou sua atenção à aula.

Scorpius a observava imaginando um modo de se vingar dela "ela vai se arrepender" ele pensou sorrindo.

No dia do jogo e também o dia de cumprir o desafio, Scorpius estava ansioso, estava em cima da vassoura a um bom tempo tentando achar o maldito pomo de ouro. Sonserina estava perdendo para a Grifinória de quarenta pontos, se ele achasse o pomo ganharia a partida e de quebra pagaria o maior vexame de sua vida.

Olhou para a arquibancada e a viu, ela estava com o uniforme da Grifinória e por incrível que parecesse com um cachecol da Sonserina, só aquele verde e prata no meio do vermelho e ouro, ele tinha que admitir, ela era corajosa e ficava linda de verde.

Precisava achar esse pomo o mais rápido possível.

E então o viu, estava plainando há uns dois metros de distancia dele, começou a correr com a vassoura em direção ao mini objeto voador. Era uma tarefa supostamente simples, agarrar uma bolinha, seria mais fácil se ela fosse um pouco maior e não voasse tão rápido.

Ficou mais complicado quando o apanhador da Grifinória ficou ao seu lado brigando para pega-lo também. Podia se ouvir os gritos da arquibancada ao longe esperando que um dos apanhadores pegasse a bolinha de ouro.

Scorpius desviou seu olhar um instante para um ponto especifico da arquibancada e a viu gritando e acenando para ele, era o último empurrão que ele precisa e como que por mágica conseguiu prender o pomo brilhante entre seus dedos o erguendo no ar.

Sonserina tinha acabado de ganhar a partida, mas isso não importava, não para ele. Scorpius desceu sua vassoura até onde Rose estava, ficando de frente a garota, pegou sua varinha e apontou para sua garganta:

- EU TE AMO ROSE WEASLEY!

O peito de Rose subia e descia rapidamente, ela viu o loiro descer da vassoura com um sorriso maroto e ficar de frente a ela. Tinha cumprido o desafio afinal.

- Par! – ela anunciou erguendo as mãos no ar reparando que todos no estádio estavam apreensivos esperando pelo desfecho.

- 3,2,1... – Scorpius contou lançando os dedos – Sete!

- Meu número da sorte – a garota disse triste.

- Não, agora é meu número da sorte – Scorpius aproximou sua boca do ouvido dela e lhe segredou – Te desafio a me beijar na frente de todos.

Rose mordeu os lábios e balançou a cabeça.

- Muito fácil – ela disse puxando o pescoço do garoto grudando seus lábios.

Eles escutaram os gritos ao fundo enquanto ocupavam-se em manter suas bocas grudadas, suas mãos apertando um ao outro e seus corações batendo no mesmo compasso.

- Eu acho que ganhei – ele disse separando seus lábios do dela.

- Quero uma revanche.

- Para que? Se já ganhei o melhor que esse jogo poderia me dar?

Ela riu voltando a beijá-lo e acreditando que jogos infantis fazem milagres, mesmo da forma mais improvável.

* * *

_**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic maluca ^^_

_beijinhos_


End file.
